Psych Songs
by Lawrencespen1777
Summary: Basically these are just little ficlets that go with the theme of whatever song I'm listening to at the time. Enjoy!
1. Lovestruck

*I'm dancing on the moon with you

My head is in the stars and you are

Oh, you're all that I see

Easily become my everything*

Lovestruck

The shriek rang through the very fibers of the Lassiter household, echoing off the paint itself. Carlton heard the sigh of his exhausted wife as she threw off her covers for the eighth night in a row. He sighed as well, reaching through the darkness until he felt her fingertips.

"I'll go."

His whispers were met only by a quick squeeze of his hand, and Carlton hoped that maybe she was falling back asleep at that very moment. She deserved it. He slung two legs over the side of the bed and creeped down the hallway in complete darkness, allowing his socks to slide the familiar path to the nursery door. It creaked softly as he entered.

The room was still but for the wailing baby. The window was closed, all toys seemed to be in place, and the crib appeared to be undisturbed. Check. Carlton swooped over the crib and cradled his newborn daughter, cooing softly to her.

"It's alright. Daddy's here now."

He bounced and rocked and paced for what seemed hours to his aching joints. Finally, it seemed that the crying had reached an end. Carlton was slowly making his journey back to the crib when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Heart lurching, he turned to face the intruder, but soon realized that it was only himself he saw, moving in the mirror that rested on top of the baby's dresser. Relief flooded his mind. It was only him, albeit still a frightening sight. The dark circles under the eyes and the salt and pepper hair that had mostly turned to just plain salt gave away his age. He supposed he did look a bit ghostly. The moment would have almost been laughable had he not been feeling the wear and tear of a long day's work.

Carlton's gaze shifted down to the tiny mass of blankets in which lay his daughter. The moonlight, especially bright tonight, lit up her tiny lips and her little dark curls. He thought to himself.

"Just one more minute."

Then the loving father, tired as he was, began to bounce the baby back in forth in a slow steady rhythm. For a moment, he thought his heart would beat out of his chest with a strange mixture of pride and butterflies. He hummed softly to her.

"Lily Lassiter, did you know that you are my everything?"

Then he held her all the more tightly, bounced all the more gently, and hummed all the more softly, as he glided around the room, sharing the first of many daddy-daughter-dances on the moonlit floor of the nursery.


	2. Teenage Wastedland

*Don't cry

Don't raise your eyes

It's only teenage wasteland*

Teenage Wastedland

"Carlton, I know he and I have had our fair share of fights, and he always comes home, but..."

Juliet stared at her phone for a minute before looking to the ceiling. She closed her eyes, and warm tears fell down her cheeks.

The man on the other side of the screen said nothing, still listening. Being the Chief of the Santa Barbara Police Department was a time consuming job, but he still had his partner's back, just a FaceTime away. O'Hara sniffed softly and smiled despite herself.

"I just thought that he would be happy, you know? But he was so upset I...I've never seen that look on his face before. Ever."

Juliet opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted.

"O'Hara, I spent the better part of eight years trying to get your husband off my back, and couldn't."

She smiled through her tears again, shaking her head.

"I find it difficult to believe that tonight could be my lucky night," he said softly.

"I know," she half laughed, half choked. Then her smiled faded. "But I'm getting worried, Carlton. He's been gone all day and he's not answering his phone. What if something's actually happened?"

As if on cue the kitchen door burst open just one room over, causing Juliet to jump.

"What was that," said the phone.

Jules had momentarily forgotten that he was there. She said nothing. Then the sound of shattering glass set her on her feet. She looked instinctively to her gun in its holster on the shelf.

The phone lay facedown on the couch where she had been sitting.

"O'Hara, everything alright?"

Juliet took a cautious step towards the kitchen, prepared for an intruder.

"JULES."

Juliet jumped again. Relief and anger ran through her veins, fighting each other for dominance. Shawn stumbled into the room. The only thing more overwhelming than his entrance was the smell of alcohol he brought with him.

Anger prevailed.

"Shawn, are you drunk," she whispered through gritted teeth. Hardly disguising her disgust, she took a step forward. "Tell me you didn't drive like that."

"Hey, what's going on," said a muffled voice behind her.

With a dirty look at her husband she grabbed her phone off the couch, pointing it toward Shawn.

"Nothing's going on. Shawn just got back."

Her expression was stone cold. Shawn promptly ignored it.

"Laassssiiieee. How's it going. Nice of you to drop by," Shawn slurred.

"Spencer, are you drunk?"

His voice was indignant, his expression much like Juliet's.

"I'm not drunk," Shawn said as if he couldn't believe such an accusation would be made about himself. "I am moist at best."

Juliet and her partner both made disgusted faces.

"I'll talk to you later, Carlton. Shawn and I need to talk."

"Of course. Call me if you need anything."

With that, the call disconnected and Juliet rounded on Shawn with tears of infuriation.

"I was worried sick about you, Shawn, and you were out at some bar?! How could you? Especially after what we talked about this morning!"

"Jules," Shawn breathed.

"No. Don't 'Jules' me right now."

Warm tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving spots on her shirt as they fell. Shawn stepped towards her, reaching out his hand.

"I thought you would be excited, Shawn," she yelled, voice trembling. "But instead you went off and got drunk?!"

Her voice broke on the last word and she turned away from him, sobbing into her hands. For several long seconds, everything was quiet. Then she felt two gentle hands run down her sides to her hips. They spun her around and pulled her in.

Shawn looked closely into her eyes.

"Juliet," he breathed again. "Please, don't cry."

She shook her head, looking down at her feet. But Shawn waited patiently until her eyes rose to meet his.

"I was just scared," he whispered.

"About what, Shawn? You're going to be a great-,"

"No. No, not yet. Jules, I...I've been living in this teenage wasteland trying to find my purpose in life and I was just afraid...," he sighed. "I'm afraid if I leave the wasteland, then I'll have to grow up...and I don't know how."

Juliet blinked up at him, and he ran a hand down to her stomach.

"I was scared, but I'm not anymore," he continued. "I...am going to grow up. I'm going to be the best father that I can be for our love child. I promise."

Juliet giggled despite herself.

"Shawn," she said softly, "You never have to worry about that. We're doing this together."

They leaned in close, their foreheads heavy against each other.

"I know."


	3. Twist of Fate

*Don't understand what's going on

Woke up this morning all the hurt was gone

This is a new beginning

I'm back in the land of the living*

Twist of Fate

"Juliet? Juliet? What happened?"

"She hit hard. I couldn't catch her in time. O'Hara, can you hear me?"

"How long has she been out?"

"Almost a minute. Guster, call an ambulance, then call Spencer."

The voices sounded so far away, almost dreamy.

"Or am I dreaming," she thought. She couldn't really remember.

Everything was dark and the back of her head pounded. What had happened? Think...think.

"We were at the hotel this morning...," she reasoned silently. "Then we left to meet Gus at the station...oh, and Carlton so that he could give us the case but..."

Why couldn't she remember what had happened after that? Pieces of memories ran across her closed eyes. Shawn had dropped her off and gone back for something. She had walked in and... Everything was hazy after that. She vaguely remembered Gus in the hallway. She'd bumped into him. That was it.

"Glad to have you back, partner," Carlton had said. Then...did they go in his office?

She felt as if her head would explode. What was hitting her? Over and over and over and-

Juliet woke with a jump. She blinked into the sunlight that streamed through the slitted blinds.

"O'Hara, you with me?"

Juliet blinked slowly and looked up towards the voice.

"Carlton," she mumbled.

He was kneeling beside her, tapping her face gently. Why was she on the floor?

Gus burst back into the office.

"I got Shawn. He's on his way."

She looked up helplessly, groggy as they peered down at her. Then Carlton was taking off his jacket.

"I'm going to put this under your head, okay? Do you know where you're at?"

Juliet tried to respond, but the words came through all jumbled. She felt her heart rate elevate. Why couldn't she talk? She saw the two men exchange looks. Then a hand slid into hers.

"You're going to be okay. I'm right here. Your husband's coming."

"Yeah, I called him, Juliet," came Gus's voice, and she shifted her eyes to his. "He should be here any second. Just hang tight."

Juliet strained to remember what had happened. Her thoughts were a jumbled mixture of the case and Carlton asking if she needed to sit down. Something about being pale maybe...or did she imagine that?

She tried to sit up, but the dizziness made her feel sick.

"Easy," a voice whispered, and a heavy hand laid her head back again, eventually reaching around to her cheeks. "She's burning up. Grab that water bottle, Guster."

Gus must've handed the bottle to Lassiter, because the next thing Juliet felt was a hand behind her head and the bottle against her lips.

"Take a small sip," he said gently.

"Lassie, Gus, what happened?"

Juliet relaxed a little as Gus moved over to make room. Shawn was finally there, panting for breath.

"She's disoriented," Lassiter said softly, as if trying to keep the news from reaching her ears. "She needs a hospital."

Fear flashed momentarily in Shawn's eyes. To the untrained observer he appeared unphased by the news. Unfortunately, Juliet was not untrained.

"Jules, back in the land of the living," he continued cheerfully, without missing a beat. "How ya feeling?"

Juliet saw Shawn's eyes run back and forth across her, sure that he had already realized what was wrong and would fix it any second. She waited for the punch line that inevitably would come, but all she heard was the blood pounding in her ears.

"Shawn," she whimpered, "I don't understand...what's going on...what's happening?"

Shawn's expression was obvious now. He was terrified, but he pulled his lips into a small, tight smile.

"You're gonna be okay, Jules," he said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "You'll wake up in the morning good as new. All this will be gone."

Two paramedics arrived with gurney in tow. Juliet felt everyone move but Shawn, and tried again to push herself up. But despite her best efforts or maybe because of them, her vision became clouded with dark spots. The pounding in her ears drowned out the rest of commotion, and in a twist of fate, Juliet O'Hara shifted from an investigator of the case, to another one of it's victims.

"I won't leave. I promise, Jules," were the last words she heard before she slipped into dreaming, again.


End file.
